


"Non sarò mai come lei." "Non ti chiederò mai di esserlo."

by skyearth85



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Italian P0rn Fest, fanfic_italia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Questa non sei tu." Lo sguardo di Arthur si fece dolce. "Stai cercando di comportarti come farebbe la Mal nella tua testa. Non farlo."</em></p><p>Scritta per la IV edizione dell'<strong><a href="http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest/">Italian P0rn Fest</a> @ <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/fanfic_italia/">fanfic_italia</a></strong> per il prompt: <em>INCEPTION, Ariadne/Cobb, "Non sarò mai come lei." "Non ti chiederò mai di esserlo."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	"Non sarò mai come lei." "Non ti chiederò mai di esserlo."

"Arianna, credo che tu stia commettendo un grosso errore."  
L'architetto e Arthur erano seduti nell'affollato Starbuck dietro l'Hofburg di Vienna, intenti a fare colazione. Solitamente Arthur cercava di evitare certi luoghi, considerandoli Il Male, ma la ragazza aveva insistito e l'uomo era piuttosto accomodante alle preghiere dell'amica.  
La ragazza aveva appena appoggiato il proprio latte macchiato sulla tavola e stava guardando Arthur un po' truce. Il ragazzo invece la stava guardando serafico, mescolando tranquillamente il suo caffè con panna e una spolverata di cacao.  
"Cosa intendi per errore? Errore tipo _la tua sciarpa non s'intona con la tua maglia_ o errore tipo _Cobb non è la scelta migliore per te, renditi conto che ha due figli e una marea di problemi_?"  
Arthur scosse la testa, con un sorriso quasi triste. "Non mi riferivo a nessuna delle due e lo sai bene." Per poi aggiungere con un sorrisino canzonatorio, "benché in effetti, quel viola e quel rosso non dovrebbero _mai_ essere abbinati."  
La ragazza lo guardò confusa. "Allora mi devo essere persa qualche passaggio della nostra conversazione."  
L'altro sospirò a metà tra il divertito e l'esasperato. "Ho appena passato un'ora della mia vita sentendoti parlare di teatro ed eventi di gala a cui vuoi portare Cobb mentre saremo a Vienna. In più mi hai chiesto di accompagnarti a fare shopping per le boutique del centro."  
"Non ci vedo niente di male." La ragazza era sulla difensiva.  
Arthur si limitò a continuare a fissarla.  
Arianna sbuffò, "Parlando con lui ho scoperto che quando abitava a Parigi, Cobb aveva l'abbonamento alla stagione concertistica dell'Opéra e visto che Vienna si può definire la capitale mondiale della musica, trovo che sia stupido non approfittarne." Ribatté sulla difensiva. "E per quanto riguarda lo shopping, ti ricordo che sono venuta con te a Milano e so perfettamente che i tuoi negozi preferiti sono quelli in cui la cosa più economica ha almeno tre cifre."  
Il ragazzo accolse la risposta con aplomb: "Fondamentalmente è vero. Però mi piace anche andare con te per mercatini eco solidali. E a te non piace la musica classica." S'interruppe all'arrivo del cameriere che era passato a ritirare le loro tazze. "Questa non sei tu." Lo sguardo di Arthur si fece dolce. "Stai cercando di comportarti come farebbe la Mal nella tua testa. Non farlo."

"Aspetta, aspetta un secondo." Eames guardò Cobb comicamente incredulo, il bombolone alla crema a mezz'aria. "Mi vorresti far credere che in questi mesi tu e Arianna," fece un gesto osceno con la mano, "niente?"  
Lui e Cobb erano seduti su una delle tante panchine di uno dei viali più piccoli che portavano al Vaticano.  
Cobb divenne rosso ed evitò il suo sguardo. "E' quello che ti sto dicendo. Niente di più spinto di qualche bacio con la lingua." Ridacchiò imbarazzato.  
"Oh Mio Dio." Eames cercava di pulirsi i bordi della bocca dallo zucchero a velo con scarso successo. Ma Cobb doveva concordare con il falsario: valeva la pena insozzarsi per una tale delizia. "Ricordo di aver avuto una conversazione simile con la mia sorella più piccola. Quando eravamo due bamboccetti, sia chiaro."  
"Senti, sono stato con Mal per più di dieci anni, solo con lei! Io non-non..." l'uomo nascose il volto tra le mani. "Non mi ricordo più come si fa."  
"A portarsi a letto una persona?"  
Dom lo guardò scandalizzato. "A corteggiare una persona!"  
"Ma non ne hai bisogno." Eames era comicamente confuso. "Non ne hai bisogno! Arianna è cotta di te, ha passato le festività con te e i tuoi figli, se non è amore questo! Non c'è niente da corteggiare."  
Cobb guardò una coppia uscire dalla piccola bottega di pasticceria dove l'aveva trascinato Eames. Se non fosse stato per l'altro Cobb ci sarebbe passato davanti senza notarla: piccola, interrata, con solo un'insegna, niente tavolini al di fuori. Eppure, c'era un via vai continuo di gente, data la delizia dei dolci.  
Dom sospirò. "Ok, corteggiare non è il termine più adatto. Senti, io non sono mai stato un playboy, sono andato a letto solo con quattro donne in tutta la mia vita e tutte avevano un mio anello al dito. Ho... paura di forzare le cose. Abbiamo esigenze diverse in questa fase delle nostre vite e-"  
"Per me la pupa non aspetta altro che tu la sbatta sulla prima superficie orizzontale." Eames lo disse come se fosse una verità sacra. Per poi aggiungere, "O verticale, non la vedo tipo da fare preferenze."  
"Sai Eames, ti direi che mi fai schifo se non fosse che so perfettamente che è tutta scena la tua e sei una delle persone più romantiche che io conosca."  
L'altro ridacchiò e concesse, "Romantica, si. Incredibilmente stupida, no."  
"Allora secondo te cosa dovrei fare? Saltarle addosso non appena la rivedo?"  
"Esattamente."  
"E se magari lei mi considera un porco?"  
"Altamente improbabile. Comunque, vuoi scopartela?"  
"Voglio _farci l'amore_."  
"L'amore." Eames si fece pensoso, aveva una faccia quasi turbata. "Sì, ne ho sentito parlare. Non è quella scusa che usa la gente per portarsi regolarmente a letto una persona?"  
Cobb scoppiò a ridere: "Sei un bastardo."  
Anche l'altro uomo si unì a lui, "Se conoscessi mio padre non lo diresti, sono la sua copia spiaccicata."  
Dom si alzò dalla panchina e lanciò il tovagliolo nel più vicino bidoncino. "Vado, ho un volo per Vienna che mi aspetta. E raggiungere Fiumicino non è mai facile."  
" _Bon voyage_."  
"Grazie." Cobb si era già incamminato verso l'uscita Ottaviano, quando si girò nuovamente verso l'altro. "Saluterò Arthur da parte tua."  
"Mph. E adesso chi è il bastardo?"

"Cobb, bentornato." L'uomo era appena entrato nell'ufficio che avevano eletto a loro base operativa mentre erano a Vienna.  
"Grazie Arthur." Diede una pacca sulla spalla dell'amico. "Ciao Arianna." Alla ragazza invece regalò un sorriso dolce, quasi ebete. Cercò di ricomporsi e di assumere un'espressione professionale. "Come procedono i lavori?"  
"Bene," s'intromise Arthur, "abbiamo raccolto tutti i dati sulla sua abitazione austriaca. Arianna l'ha quasi ricreata completamente. Con te, com'è andata?"  
"Fatto tutto, ho qui l'estratto del conto corrente a San Marino del signor Habbat. Per la cronaca: dobbiamo un favore a Eames."  
"Eames? Non è a Zurigo?" Il manovratore tentò di fare finta di niente, tuttavia fallendo.  
"No Arthur, da due giorni è a Roma."  
"Cobb, fai il bravo, non punzecchiare il nostro Arthur."  
Il manovratore lanciò un'occhiataccia a tutti e due.

* * *

Arianna era seduta sul proprio letto, intenta a leggere degli appunti lasciati da Arthur. Sembrava che il ragazzo avesse fretta di concludere velocemente il lavoro e si stava comportando da schiavista nei loro confronti.  
Sospirò esausta. Erano le undici di sera e stava pensando seriamente di andare a dormire. Tuttavia... Be', tuttavia aveva sperato che Cobb la raggiungesse. Gli aveva addirittura dato le chiavi del sua stanza! Se non era un chiaro invito quello.  
La ragazza aveva appena deciso di chiudere la luce a andare a dormire, quando aveva ricevuto un messaggio sul cellulare _Sveglia?_ avente come mittente il signor Cobb.  
Naturalmente aveva risposto immediatamente di sì.

Dopo un po' sentì bussare alla porta.  
Accese la luce e corse ad aprire. "Mi sembrava di averti dato la chiave di questa stanza." Ma sapeva che il proprio sorriso lo si poteva vedere dalla luna.  
L'uomo le sorrise serafico. "Credevo che volesse più essere un invito che un _entra all'improvviso nella mia camera_." Si chinò, fino a baciarla.  
"Scemo." Ma il cuore aveva già cominciato a batterle a mille.

Dopo la conversazione avuta con Arthur, Arianna era combattuta se dare a Cobb il biglietto che Eames le aveva suggerito di comprare per portare a teatro Cobb. D'altra parte oramai i soldi li aveva spesi, e probabilmente a Dom avrebbe fatto piacere, e chi se ne fregava della psicoanalisi da due soldi di un damerino che non aveva neanche le palle di ammettere con se stesso _chi_ fosse la persona di cui era cotto perso.  
"Dom, ho una cosa per te."  
L'uomo era sdraiato su un fianco, che stava pigramente giocando con i capelli della ragazza. Arianna si alzò, frugò nella borsa e tornò sul letto, consegnando all'uomo la busta.  
Dom l'aprì curioso e divertito "Die Fledermaus di Roland Petit al Wiener Staatsoper?"  
"Già. Ho pensato che ci possiamo andare, mi hanno parlato molto bene di quest'opera. Cioè, operetta." La signora della biglietteria era inorridita quando Arianna aveva fatto lo sbaglio di confondere i due generi. "Che poi sarebbe una rivisitazione." Neanche sotto tortura avrebbe mai ammesso di aver perso due ore a cercare nella rete tutte le notizie che aveva potuto trovare sullo spettacolo.  
"Le operette sono il mio genere preferito. Io- io ti ringrazio. Sono senza parole." L'uomo si sedette, imbarazzato. "Cioè, io ti ho solo portato questi." Tirò fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloni un sacchettino. Dentro c'erano degli orecchini a pallino verdi. "Sono in vetro di Murano, li ho presi a San Marino."  
"Sono bellissimi. Mi piacciono molto." La ragazza gli si gettò letteralmente addosso, "Grazie." Mormorò civettuola, prima di baciarlo.  
Lui la cinse con le braccia, stringendola a sé, e facendo aderire i loro corpi. "Di niente." Iniziò a baciarle il collo. Baci leggeri, ma umidi, che le piacevano immensamente.  
Arianna lo fece staccare e gli appoggiò un dito sulle labbra, facendolo scorrere lungo la mascella, sentendo sotto i polpastrelli la peluria del volto dell'uomo. Questi catturò il dito girovago e se lo portò alle labbra, mordicchiandolo leggermente. "Non fermarti." Fu solo un sussurro da parte di Arianna. E per ribadire la cosa, la ragazza si sfilò la maglietta del pigiama, rimanendo solo con una canottiera. Per un attimo si maledisse di non aver optato per niente di più sexy del suo semplicissimo top nero (non era colpa sua se i pizzi le davano fastidio!), ma a Dom sembrò non importare visto che la strinse nuovamente a sé e riprese a baciarla mordendogli delicatamente le labbra, leccandole, facendola stendere sul letto e scendendo con i baci lungo il suo collo fino ai seni semi scoperti. Li baciò e la ragazza si sentì sciogliere.  
Dom le fece scivolare i pantaloni lungo le gambe. Gli piacque quello che vide. Molto.  
La carnagione chiara della ragazza faceva risaltare il rossore delle sue guance e delle sue labbra, tutte cose che unite al verde scuro del copriletto risultavano essere una combinazione che lo stava facendo impazzire. Dom si fece l'appunto mentale di mandare i complimenti all'arredatore del Le Meridien.  
Si chinò, baciandole l'ombelico, mentre le sue mani le accarezzavano le gambe.  
Scese fino a baciarle il sesso sopra le mutandine di cotone.  
Arianna era incredibilmente eccitata, erano mesi che aspettava questo momento. Il suo respiro si era fatto sempre più profondo, fino a trasformarsi in piccoli gemiti quando lui le scostò le mutandine e iniziò a leccarle il sesso. La sua lingua, il suo respiro caldo e le sue dita erano una deliziosa tortura.  
Arianna gli artigliò i capelli, in un gesto inconscio.  
"Non vado da nessuna parte, tranquilla." Ridacchiò l'uomo.  
Eppure la ragazza non si accorse neanche di aver stretto le gambe alle spalle dell'uomo, facendolo affondare ancora più dentro di sé.  
"Dom." Era vicina, stava per venire e lui doveva fermarsi, e non sembrava avere intenzione di farlo, ma era troppo tardi perché le sue dita erano magnifiche e non le lasciavano tregua e lei venne, sentendosi letteralmente scioglie.

"Scusami." Furono le prime parole della ragazza. "Scusami, io- tu sei stato magnifico e io-"  
"Arianna, è tutto a posto." L'uomo aveva la faccia ancora bagnata e si stava ripulendo con la manica della camicia.  
"No che non lo è, dammi solo un secondo e-" Lui era ancora vestito, che diamine!  
"Arianna, ti garantisco che è tutto a posto." L'uomo le sorrise rosso in volto. Cosa...?  
Ma poi la ragazza vide la macchia all'altezza dell'inguine. "Oh."  
"Tutto ciò è incredibilmente imbarazzante alla mia età. Garantisco che normalmente duro molto di più." Dom non aggiunse che erano passati più di due anni dall'ultima volta che era andato a letto con qualcuno e si era sentito eccitato come un ragazzino.  
Anche la ragazza ridacchiò. "Be', non tema signor Cobb, le darò occasione di dimostrarmelo."

* * *

"Buon giorno." Dom le stava mordicchiando l'orecchio.  
"Ciao." Arianna si sentiva in pace con il mondo in quel momento.  
"Allora questa sera andiamo a vedere Il Pipistrello."  
"Già. Sono perfino andata in giro con Arthur per prendere un abito adatto all'occasione. Vedrai, non ti farò sfigurare."  
"Sfigurare?" Dom la guardò curioso, non capendo.  
"E' una specie di tubino verde smeraldo di raso increspato."  
"Arianna, cosa significa _sfigurare_?" A Dom non è piaciuto come la ragazza l'ha detto.  
"Io non ci capisco molto di moda, ma mi piace. E' semplice, ma elegante."  
"Arianna, non ignorarmi." C'era un motivo per cui Cobb era uno dei migliori estrattori sulla piazza.  
La ragazza assunse un'espressione agrodolce, arrendendosi. "Andiamo Dom, guarda che ho visto le foto di Mal. Era sempre perfetta. So che sei abituato a tutta un'altra classe e-"  
"Frena, frena." La interruppe. "Cosa centra Mal?"  
"Era tua moglie." Come se questo spiegasse tutto. "No-non è facile avercela come pietra di paragone." Arianna aveva la testa appoggiata alla sua spalla e sentiva il fiato dell'uomo sul collo. "Dom, io-io non sarò mai come lei. Non sarò mai la regina del ballo, non verrò mai definita adorabile da Arthur e non riuscirò mai a sentire i tuoi figli come se fossero miei. Io-"  
"Arianna." Lui la interruppe. La fece voltare verso di lui, prendendole il volto tra le mani e con i pollici iniziando una leggera carezza ai suoi zigomi. Cobb trovava incantevoli le sue guance. "Non ti chiederò mai di essere come lei. Tu sei _tu_." Le prese il volto tra le mani. "Sei una persona incredibilmente forte. Sei così forte che sei riuscita a farmi tornare alla realtà. Con te al mio fianco io mi sento migliore di quello che ero." Lui la guardò come se la vedesse per la prima volta. "Io ho amato e amerò sempre Mal. Ma lei è morta. Ed io questo l'ho accettato." Un bacio sulla fronte. "Grazie a te l'ho accettato." Fece scivolare le mani sul suo collo. "Io non cerco una sua sostituta. Ti giuro che non lo sei. Voi non vi assomigliate in niente. Ma non per questo quello che provo per te è meno intenso. Tu sei diretta, sei _brutale_ nelle tue opinioni e nei tuoi metodi." Ridacchiò vedendo il broncio della ragazza. "Ma mi piaci proprio per questo."  
"Buono a sapersi." Ma Arianna era incredibilmente compiaciuta delle rassicurazioni dell'uomo.  
"E poi, ho io difficoltà ad essere padre," Dom era distrutto da questa cosa, "come posso pretendere che tu faccia da madre ai miei figli? Ma gli vuoi bene. E a James e Philippa questo basta. A me questo basta."  
"Farò del mio meglio per renderli felici. Te lo prometto." Arianna sapeva che era una promessa avventata la sua.  
Dom la strinse a sé. "Sento che ce abbiamo un futuro. Lo so che è assurdo, ma credo fermamente che ce la possiamo fare." Fece scorrere le sue mani lungo la schiena della ragazza. "Tu non hai bisogno di me. E mi sento incredibilmente onorato che tu abbia deciso di condividere il tuo tempo e i tuoi sogni con un pazzo come il sottoscritto." Le baciò dolcemente le labbra. "Scusami, sto blaterando temo."  
Arianna rise. "Mi piace quando blateri."  
"E' una buona cosa."  
"Già." Al diavolo, se Cobb continuava, lei avrebbe finito per fare qualcosa di incredibilmente stupido e sentimentale tipo mettersi a piangere.  
Stettero in silenzio a godere della presenza reciproca. Fu Cobb a romperlo.  
"Mi sento in dovere di portare alla tua attenzione che sarà vero che Arthur non ti definisce adorabile, ma Eames ti definisce mitica." Le disse ridacchiando come faceva Philippa quando le raccontava una marachella. "Giusto per dovere di cronaca."  
A quelle parole Arianna rise di cuore.  
"Vedrò di farmelo bastare."


End file.
